mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Spyro: Dark Dragon (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mario and Spyro: Dark Dragon written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Fierce Battle Between Two Worlds". Plot (In a far away land around the ocean, two dragons are flying with their egg to head over to the clinic) *Wife: How long the egg is gonna hatch? *Husband: I don't know. It didn't even hatch. It was suppose to be the day where the dragons have their eggs hatch to see their child. *Wife: Our egg has a problem. It's glowing and it's shaking like a piece of ice. *Husband: There's the land. We gotta get to the clinic on time. (The wife and husband land into the village where they found a clinic in which they visited a doctor who is also a dragon like them) *Doctor: Well hello my friends. Is anyone sick who need a little medicine on them? *Husband: No, it's better if you can check this egg for us. *give the egg to the doctor* *Doctor: Let me see. It's purple. *Wife: Purple with light pink spots on them. *Doctor: Please don't tell me it's a purple dragon because, the purple dragons are the most powerful creatures that lived on the whole planet and fought these nasty gnorcs in the past. Please come over to the medical room. (At the medical room, the egg is placed on a pillow while the wife, husband and doctor look at the egg to see if it's hatching) *Doctor: It's a little rested for now. *Wife: It only take time for the child to hatch the egg. *Doctor: Every twelve years, the dragon eggs come as everyone grab their egg to become the parent during the mating season. You're not from the Dragon Realms, are you? *Wife: Well the Dragon Realms get their eggs first while the other lands get theirs later on. *Doctor: I know a carpenter who build a hatchery for all the baby dragons eggs. Mrs. Shoutfire is the best nurse in the Dragon Kingdom who take care of all the dragon eggs in the nursery. Maybe Mrs. Shoutfire knows how to act a baby dragon egg. *Husband: The egg is about to hatch look! *Doctor: Oh, my lunch break is about to come on. *Wife: Look back! *Doctor: *look at the egg* Oh fire tenders, it's hatching. I can test it. (The dragon egg hatched into a violet baby dragon) *Baby: *yawn* *Doctor: It's a girl! MARIO AND SPYRO DARK DRAGON (A few years later in 2008 at the Dream Weavers, a big doomship in the big wormhole is blasting a lot of rain fire into the town as the dragons run with the warrior dragons and the Harmony of Heroes clashing against the shard dragons. Mario in his wizard form and Spyro fly to check around the area to shoot for shards.) *Spyro: The shards are on the loose! I repeat, the shards are on the loose! *Mario: Mama mia, i can't believe the Feather God has brought one of their doomships to take down the whole Dream Weavers Kingdom. *Spyro: Even one of the shards look like our dragons. We're going to take them all down today. We can't change the past, but we can make a better future. *Mario: Here i go! *punch on the ground with some lightning* *Spyro: *fire blast on the shard dragons* Eat them up! I shoot some fireballs for you. *Mario: *lightning blast on the shard dragons* We got-a more coming! *Spyro: Coming right up plumber wizard. (Luigi and Sheila fight some shard dragons with Luigi charging his thunder blast and Sheila kicking the shard dragons into the wall) *Luigi: These shard dragons are big! *Sheila: They look alot like them. I'll kick them up into their butts. *Bentley: *use his club to smash the shard* Smash smash smash! *Luigi: Bentley, what have gone into you? *Bentley: These shards are here for a smashing! *smash more shards with his club* *Luigi: Looking good big yeti boy. *Sheila: This is a very serious mission. (Sgt. James Byrd is shooting rockets at the shard dragons as Agent 9 is in the tower, shooting the lasers at the shard dragons) *Agent 9: Suck it up shards! Here come laser tags for you. *Sgt. James Byrd: Those eyes creep me out. They look like predators in the night when their eyes glow to prey into the animal's chest. *shoot rockets at the shards* (Lateef, Zikomo and Mazi are at the top of the towers, using explosion spells on the shard dragons) *Lateef: It seem that the Feather God have brought a bigger ship to blow up our homeland. *Zikomo: Worse than the Gnorcs and Rhynocs bringing their ships to bomb the whole Dragon Village just like back in 2001. *Mazi: These shards are easy to destroy. *Lateef: They're weak, but fun to destroy at a matter of cost. Not even a whole metal part. (Yoshi is throwing egg bombs at the shards as Birdo shoot the egg bombs to the walls where the shards are as Boshi supersonic speed to blast the shards out) *Yoshi: How are we doing? *Birdo: Very good. *Boshi: We're getting the shards out as we promise. *dash all the shards out* *Yoshi: *stick his tongue to the shard and spin around to knock the shards over* *Birdo: *shoot the egg bomb to the statue to kill the shards* Oops! Sorry. (Tomas, Magnus, Titan, Astor, Cho Lei and Ragnar fight against the shards as the Dream Weavers use their magic powers to blast the shard dragons off) *Tomas: We're a big group together and we are going to win this fight. *Magnus: All of us will kill the shards! *Titan: *bang the shards with his staff* Bang bang bang. *Astor: *shoot the shards with his staff* Die all of you! *Cho Lei: *use her magic twist to blow up the shards* The power of the Dream Weavers compels you! *Ragnar: *use his fire blast on the shards* Good work my friends. We must get rid of those nasty evil diamonds before they blow up the homeland. *Tomas: We won't fail you Ragnar. *Ragnar: I'm the best one out there. *hit the shard with his staff* We must win this battle once and for all. *Titan: Your staff look like a cane from the early 1950's shows. *Ragnar: Ha ha, very funny. That's for jazz and blues music videos. Get back to fighting. *Titan: Alright, those shards will crack and break before the Feather God does. *Astor: Ugh, i wish i can fight alone. *shoot on the shard with his staff* (Ember, Flame and Cynder are shooting fire balls at each shard dragon shooting on the floating grounds) *Ember: This goes for nothing! *fire blast on the shards* *Flame: One more combat and we're done! *shoot on the shard* Boom! *Cynder: *psionic blast on the shards* *Flame: Wow, you're doing good. *Cynder: Thanks. All of this nightmare stuff gotta stop in my head. *plasma hit on the shards* *Ember: Let's catch up with Mario and Spyro. They know what's up with the shards. (Mario and Spyro blast the shards out as Ember, Flame and Cynder catch up with Sparx joining them) *Sparx: Boys, the doomship is going to blast the homeland away. *Mario: That doomship is too far to reach. *Spyro: It's big as a floating cruise ship. *Cynder: I'm scared to go up there. You know what is going to happen next. *Ember: Come on Cynder, don't be too silly about it. *Cynder: I destroyed a village once and i don't want it to happen again. *Spyro: So you're saying you destroyed a single village, but not a doomship like theirs. *Flame: Did you blow up the Dragon Village? *Cynder: No. It was my old homeland before i moved into the Dragon Realms. *Mario: Mama mia, more shards are coming this way. *Spyro: What? *Flame: We gotta burn them all. *Cynder: Don't worry guys, step aside. I'm going to burn them all. *fire blast on the shard dragons* *Flame: Whoa. *Sparx: That's so amazing. *Spyro: The war must stop. I'm gonna end it all. *fly to the doomship* *Mario: Spyro, where are you going? *Spyro: Stay here! I'll teach these shards a lesson. *Mario: Fine. I'll watch these guys by taking the shards down. *Spyro: Sparx, come with me. *Sparx: You want me to die by going into gravity in space? *Spyro: No. We're going into another dimension. *Sparx: Jeez, how many worlds are we going to by destroying the shards? *Spyro: We haven't trained that much. I knew it would be the time to fight the Feather God alone. (Hunter is shooting arrows at the shards as Bianca use her magic spells to crack all the shards apart) *Bianca: How many shards are there? *Hunter: There's like thousands of them. They're too powerful to kill. *Bianca: Try using fire to burn them off. *Hunter: I see no fire around. *Bianca: I'll do it for you. *use her magic spell to fire the bows* *Hunter: Whoa, that's too hot. *Bianca: Shoot it. *Hunter: Alright. Jeez, that gotta burn. *shoot fire arrows at the shards* (Spyro and Sparx are in the sky, reaching for the doomship as Spyro shoot some fireballs to the shard dragons' wings) *Spyro: We need to blow up the doomship. Think we can throw a bigger fireball on them? *Sparx: That's off the hook crazy. You should burn the Feather God so all of his shards will shut down for real. *Spyro: That's impossible. If he dies, all of his shards will be alive and that's a disaster. We don't want to see a shard crawling into the worlds just to sneak by and scare all the people away. *Sparx: Spyro look out! *Spyro: Whoa. *dodge the rain fire* We must fly fast. (Spyro and Sparx fly fast to the doomship and in the Dark Dimension, the Feather God is watching Spyro and Sparx reaching to the doomship on a magic orb) *Feather God: That weak purple dragon won't be able to destroy one of my ships. Even a little dragonfly friend couldn't even shut the whole ship down. I hope they get shot in the wings. (Spyro and Sparx fly around the doomship to look for shards in the ship) *Spyro: Where are they? *Sparx: The size look like a stairs. *Spyro: The ship is moving to my world where they're gonna blow up the Dream Weavers homeland. We need to bomb the ship right away. *Sparx: Spyro, the shards are coming outside. *Spyro: Uh oh. *Shard Dragon #1: There's a hero dragon on the loose! *Shard Dragon #2: It's flying towards the doomship. *Shard Dragon #3: Shoot him. Don't let him get away. (The doomship point the cannons to the dragon and dragonfly as it shoot orange blasts on Spyro and Sparx) *Spyro: We need to take this ship down. *Sparx: Use your originary powers to destroy all the shards. *Spyro: Thanks for the heads up. I'm going to teach them all a lesson. *fire blast on the shard dragons* *Shard Dragon #4: Shoot the purple one! MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff